The Chosen One
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: After losing his mother to a witch, Jaden started hunting them for revenge. When he learns who his father is, his world falls apart. Now, with the help of some new friends, Jay needs to stop a group of witches that plan to kill all of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. And I have a new story.**

 **Sakura: She's been reading Night World again.**

 **Hey, books are my main source of inspiration.**

 **Alex: (After reading the script) Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give these kids weapons?!**

 **(Sweatdrop) Well, since Alex had that outburst, I'll tell you all that it's going to be one of those hunters versus the supernatural fiascos. I got the idea from the Night World story** _ **The Chosen**_ **(from which I got the title).**

 **Nicholas: (Groans) Vampires again?**

 **No, witches this time. Should also tell you that the first chapter's going to be a "how it all began" bit. For those who aren't fans of this, be patient. Also, if none of you like yaoi, please leave now.**

 **Donna: Spiritshipping here ~ ! Again ~ !**

 **What she said. Anyway, disclaimer please!**

 **Sakura: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX or Night World.**

 **Without further adieu, let the story begin!**

Chapter 1: A Warrior is Born

It happened at Jaden's birthday party, the day he turned five.

"Can I go in the tubes?" He asked his mom.

His mother's name was Mayola Yuki, often called May. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green shirt over an orange tank top, black jeans, and walking shoes. She was also wearing her favorite black scarf around her neck, which she always wore with any outfit.

She works late hours as a bartender to support the two of them, but today she had managed to get the day off so her son could have his birthday at the carnival.

She smiled at him. "Alright, Little Hero, but be careful."

Those were the last words his mother ever said to him.

He didn't need to be told, he was always careful when he did anything, it was his way of putting her mind at ease.

He and his mother shared the same eyes, and Jaden had a light brown patch on his hair, though the rest of Jaden's hair was a darker brown. His mother always said he got from his father.

As he climbed through the tubes, he kept looking out the small windows over at where his mother was. When he got to a hall of vinyl padded steps, he smiled at the challenge and climbed all the way to the top. He headed to the spider web, a big room made of rope and net.

He glanced through the window and saw his mother waving to him from below. But then another woman came to talk to her and Jaden stopped looking. Parents can't seem to wave and talk at the same time.

He concentrated on getting through the tubes, pretending to be a bunny running through a tunnel. Quickly, he got to the base of the spider web. It was in the far back of the climbing structure.

There weren't anyone around and almost no noise. A white rope with knots at regular intervals stretched above Jaden, higher and higher, leading to the web itself.

' _Alright, final level!'_ Jaden thought excitedly.

He climbed the rope. It was harder than he thought it would be, but when he got to the top it was worth it.

The whole world was a giant mess of netting. He had to hang on with both hands to keep his balance and try to curl his feet around the cables. He could feel the air and sunlight on his face. He laughed in pure joy and leaned his head back, as if tempting fate to have him fall.

After staying up there for a while, he climbed back down and through the tubes. As he did, he glanced over to where his mom was sitting…or at least, where she _had been_ sitting. Jaden's stomach tensed when he saw she wasn't there.

He picked up the pace and worked his way out of the climbing structure. When he got over to where his mom had been, all he found was her purse and her black scarf, which she must have taken off due to the heat.

"Mom!" The young brunette called, hoping to see his mom come up at any moment.

But as he looked around, he didn't see his mother anywhere.

He was about to go look for her when he felt the wind brush against him, causing him to look in the direction of a small wooded area near the fairgrounds. Like an inborn instinct, Jaden knew that was the direction his mom had gone in.

He headed in that direction, careful not to be seen by other adults.

The woods got slightly thicker as he went and thoughts of stories of children who wander into the forest filtered into his mind, but he kept going.

He wasn't sure how long he had walked but he soon came upon an old shack, which were the words one would also use to describe the building. It was old and falling apart. It looked deserted, but Jaden saw movement inside the structure, meaning someone was in there.

Creeping as quietly as a mouse, the little brunette made his way toward the door and peered inside. He noticed some cloaked figures standing around a table in the center of the room with candles lit in a similar circle. One of the men stepped toward the table, where a mass was moving around like it was trying to get up but couldn't.

Jaden moved a little to get a closer look at what was going on. When he did, his breath left him. The moving mass was his mother tied up on the table, trying to get away. Jaden couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could only stand there and watch.

The man who stepped closer began chanting in an unknown language, the other figures joining soon after. Mayola started struggling harder, since the man who had started the chanting was now holding up a knife.

He then began to speak. "A new era shall soon be upon us. With this sacrifice, it shall be done."

He raised the knife and brought it down in a swift stabbing motion. Jaden watched in horror as his mother was stabbed in the chest. She made a muffled sound against the gag before falling limp.

Jay stepped back on reflex, stepping on a small twig behind him making a loud enough snap to be heard. Before anyone could turn in his direction Jaden took off in the direction he had come from.

He didn't look back, he was practically running blind not wanting to be caught by those people. He was soon back at the carnival and kept running, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Whoa there, Little Man, what's the rush?" Asked the man he bumped into.

Jaden looked up and noticed the man was wearing a uniform his dad had worn, meaning he was a marine. His father had died before he was born.

The man noticed that Jaden was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's your mom?"

Jaden didn't say, he just looked back at the woods he had just run from.

The marine put two and two together and realized something was wrong. He turned to the woman who had come up beside them, presumably his wife. "Honey, stay with him, call the police."

The woman nodded and stayed to comfort the crying boy while her husband headed into the woods. Jaden and the woman sat down at the table where his mom had sat, and he just cried, holding his mom's scarf close.

Everything else went by in a blur, the police showing up, finding his mom dead, everything just went by in a blur. And Jaden just cried for his mom, knowing she wouldn't be there to comfort him anymore.

Since Jaden didn't have any other family members, he was sent to live with his first foster home that evening. They were nice, but Jaden didn't want them to hold him or comfort him.

He already knew what he had to do. He knew those people would come after him, and if he was going to survive he needed to be hard and strong. He couldn't care about anyone else, trust anyone else, or rely on anyone else.

Nobody could protect him. Not even his mom could have been able to do that. He had to protect himself. He had to learn to fight.

 **Chapter 1, complete. Or maybe this should be the prologue? Oh, well.**

 **Sakura: That was intense for a kid to go through!**

 **Yeah, it was. Anyway read, review, and stay tuned! And happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2**

 **Sakura: And people if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't leave snide comments.**

 **Anyway, someone do the disclaimer.**

 **Zachery: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Night World. She only owns the idea and any characters she makes up.**

 **Okay, chapter 2. Here we go.**

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

' _Man that stinks!'_ Jaden Yuki had seen a lot of witch lairs in the ten years he became a hunter, but this was probably the most disgusting.

He held his breath as he stirred the tattered cloth on the floor with the toe of his boot. He could see the story in this filth as easy as if the perp had written out a confession, signed it, and tacked it up on the wall.

One witch. A rogue, an outcast that lived on the fringe of both the human and witch world. He probably moved cities every few weeks to avoid getting caught. Plus, he probably looked like any other homeless guy on the streets, except human homeless people wouldn't be hanging out at a Boston dock on a weeknight in early March.

' _He brings his victims here,'_ Jaden deduced. ' _The pier's deserted, private, he can take his time with them, and of course he can't resist keeping a few trophies.'_

He moved the stuff with his foot gently. A pink and blue knit baby jacket, a sash from a school uniform, a Spiderman tennis shoe. All were small and all were blood stained.

There had been an outbreak of missing children recently. The police were never going to find them or figure out what happened to them. But Jaden knew.

He felt his lips draw back in a scornful smile, knowing that the guy responsible was going to regret this.

He was aware of everything around him: the water splashing against the pier, the copper smell that was almost a taste, a night lit by a half moon, even the light breeze on the back of his neck. He was aware of all of it but focused on none of it.

When he heard an almost inaudible scratch behind him, he moved with the grace of dancer taking his part in a ballet. He pivoted his left foot, drawing his katana in the same motion, and without breaking his movement, stabbed the witch square in the chest.

"Too slow." He said, after exhaling in the form of a hiss.

The witch was skewered on his sword like a hot dog, struggling slightly to try and get off it. He was dressed in filthy clothes and his hair was a stringy mess. His eyes were wide with surprise and anger, his eyes glowing slightly silver in the pale moonlight that filtered into the hideout. His hands clenched in a claw like fashion, and Jaden could see a faint glow coming to them.

"Good luck with that." Jaden said, knowing the witch was trying to muster up enough strength to cast a spell.

The witch struggled in vain a little more and then went still, slumping forward. Grimacing, Jaden pulled his sword out of the now dead witch's chest. He then pulled a cloth out of his back pocket and carefully cleaned the blade.

His weapon was two and a half feet long, delicately curved with a narrow, sharp angled tip. Designed to penetrate a body as efficiently as possible.

The sword slipped back into its sheath with a swift clink. He then turned back to the body.

Jaden bent over him and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a switchblade knife. He'd had it for years. Very carefully, he carved a capital R onto the witch's forehead.

"Don't mess with a rogue."

It was a ritual for him to mark any witch he killed and say that one sentence; he'd done it ever since he killed his first witch when he was twelve.

He did it in memory of his mother, who had always called him little hero, and in memory of his five year old self and the innocence he lost. He wasn't a noble hero, fighting for truth and justice and all that. He was more of a vigilante, he did the right thing but he followed his own rules.

' _Well, all done.'_ Grunting, he grabbed the corpse by the back of its shirt and dragged it over to the edge of the pier.

He didn't feel like hauling it out to the fens, the marshes where most bodies were dumped here. With a mental apology to the people trying to clean up the harbor, he gave a mighty toss and listened as it splashed in the water.

He was whistling again as he emerged from the pier onto the street. ' _Another night in Boston…'_

He was in a good mood tonight. There was only one disappointment.

It wasn't _the_ witch, the one he'd been looking for since he was five. It had definitely been a rogue, one that stupidly prayed on kids close to human populations. But it wasn't _the_ rogue.

Jaden would never forget his face. And when he found him, he was finally going to have his revenge.

Until then, all he could do was shish-kabob any freaks dumb enough to get in his way.

 **Okay, the chapters a little short, but you see where Jaden is after the first chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, read, review, and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter three! And I'm going to go on the suggestion of a review and keep Jaden's gluttony. He'll get the job done and have a chocolate bar in his mouth or in his hand.**

 **Antonio: So he's going to be like Mello.**

 **Guess you could say that. Also, in this chapter, Jaden's going to start having some doubts.**

 **Christian: Are any of the other GX cast members going to show up?**

 **Actually yes, some are going to be hunters, others will be witches. Now, someone do the disclaimer!**

 **Antonio: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Night World. She only owns the idea and any characters she makes up.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Seeds of Doubt

Jaden scanned the surroundings for witches, as he made his way along the back alleys. All he saw were brick buildings and streets lamps, while he munched on a chocolate bar.

' _That's a shame.'_ Jaden thought as he walked and snacked. ' _I'm on fire tonight, could skewer a few more of the freaks and then be back in time for chemistry in the morning.'_

He stopped and melded to the shadows on instinct, as a cop car cruised down the street on patrol.

' _I know!'_ Jaden got an idea before smiling wryly. ' _I'll go see what the Shotguns are up to. If anyone knows where there's action in the city, they will.'_

He headed for the north side of town. Half an hour later, he was in front of a brownstone building ringing the buzzer.

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice crackled out.

Instead of answering, Jaden said. "The night has a thousand eyes."

"The day only one," Came a reply. "Hey, mate. Come on up."

Once inside, Jaden climbed a narrow staircase to a wooden door with a peephole at eye level. Jaden faced it, undoing the scarf around his face.

It was the same one his mother wore. He wore it wrapped around his head like a veil, so that only his eyes could be seen, and even they were in shadow.

He shook his hair, knowing the person on the other side could see it. A tall boy dressed in black with short, brown, dual-colored hair, and brown eyes blazing. He hadn't changed much since he was five, except for height.

He made a devious face at the peephole and heard laughter behind the door as the bolts were drawn. He waited until he was in the room and the door shut before he said. "Hi, Jim."

Jim was a couple months older than he was, and taller, dressed like a cowboy, spiky black hair, and blue eyes, the right one being covered by bandages. People would have mistook him as a weirdo.

But Jaden had seen him take on two witches while he helped a human girl escape out a window, and he knew that he and his partner, Axel, had started the Shotguns, one of the most successful witch hunter organizations on the east coast.

"What's up, Jay? It's been a while."

"I've been busy, but now I'm bored. I came to see if you guys had anything going down." As Jaden spoke, he looked around the room.

All the usual suspects were there: Axel, a muscular, African teen with a military attitude, Alexis, the only girl in the group with long blond hair, Chazz, a rich kid with spiky black hair and a bad attitude, and Zane, the oldest of the group with shoulder length blue hair and a stoic face.

There were also two other boys in the room that he didn't recognize: One had spiky red hair and glasses, packing objects into a bag, and the other had silver hair and was sitting on the sofa talking to Alexis.

"Lucky you dropped by," Jim nodded to the boy on the floor. "This is Adrian, he's new to the group. He just moved to Boston, having lead a group down south. He's going to be leading an expedition to the warehouse district. We got a lead on something going on over there."

"What we got?" Jaden asked, getting into investigator mode. "Ritual chants or human sacrifice?"

Jim shrugged. "Not sure. There's been a rumor going around about teenage girls getting kidnapped and stashed somewhere. The problem is we don't know where or why."

He then gave Jaden a knowing smile. "You want in?"

"Isn't anybody going to ask _me_ , first?" Adrian asked, getting up from his bag.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fixing his stormy gray eyes on him. "I've never seen this guy before. He could be one of _them_."

Jim looked amused. "You wouldn't say that if you knew, Adrian. Jaden's the best."

"At what?"

"Everything. While you were at your fancy prep school, he was in the Chicago slums killing witches. He's been to New York, Philadelphia, LA, and even Vegas."

Jim then cast Jaden a mischievous look. "Ever heard of the Rogue?"

Adrian's eyes widened. " _The_ Rogue? The one that all witches fear? The one they're putting up a reward for? The one that leaves a mark?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaden rolled his eyes at the change of tune. "I've got a rep, heard it all before."

Jim laughed. "Not surprisingly, he's modest about it."

Jaden gave him a look for that.

Adrian looked at him for a moment, before making a decision. "Fine, he's in, but I call the shots."

"It's your show," Jaden shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "You got any food around here?"

"Is that all you think about?" Chazz griped.

"No." Jaden came back out with a bag of chips in his hands.

Chazz face palmed after that.

"Anyway, Jaden, come meet the other newbie," Alexis waved him over to other new kid. "This is Aster, he joined up with our group a few weeks ago."

Her eyes then softened, sadly. "He's kind of in the same boat as you."

Jaden frowned and looked at the silver haired boy, who looked back at him with questioning eyes. "Mother or father?"

"...My dad." Aster looked down at his hands. "I came home from a friend's place and found him dead. There were all these strange markings on the floor."

Jaden nodded, he sympathized with the boy. The shock of finding the one person who cared for you dead was bad enough, but then to find out that witches were real and that they were everywhere, joined in some giant secret society made it worse.

"Let's get going." Adrian said.

Alexis and Aster got up, and the rest of the group started heading for the door.

Outside, Adrian led them to a dark blue car with mud caked over the license plate number, so it would be tougher to trace. "We'll drive to the warehouse, it's faster."

Jaden was relieved by this. He was used to walking the city streets at night without being detected, very useful when you're carrying around an unconcealable sword, but he wasn't sure how the others would manage, especially Aster. It took practice, doing it right is harder than it looks.

The drive was mostly silent except for Jim's voice murmuring directions to Adrian and Jaden's munching on the chips he still had. They passed through some respectable neighborhoods and areas with quaint old buildings until they got to a street where everything changed.

Like they had crossed some invisible boundary, the streets were lined with wet trash and the fences were topped with barbed wire. The buildings were now government housing projects, dark warehouses, and rowdy bars.

Adrian pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car away from the security lights. He then led them through the knee-high dead weeds of a vacant lot to a street that was silent and almost completely dark.

"This is the lookout point." Adrian whispered, as they reached a squat brick building, a part of the housing project that had been abandoned.

Following him, they zigzagged debris and loose scrap metal to get to a side door, then climbing a graffiti covered staircase to the third floor. Their flashlights provided the only light.

"Nice place," Aster whispered, looking around. He had obviously never been in a place like this before. "Do you think there might be other people around, other than witches?"

Alexis gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "No, it's okay."

"Yeah, looks like even the junkies have abandoned the place." Jaden said, grimly amused.

"By the smell of this place, I don't blame them." Chazz added.

"You can see the whole street from the window," Adrian put in shortly. "Jim, Axel, and I were here yesterday watching the warehouse across the street. Last night we saw a guy at the end of the street who looked a lot like a witch. You know the signs."

Aster opened his mouth to say he _didn't_ know the signs, but Jaden was already speaking. "Did you test him?"

"We didn't want to get that close. We'll do it tonight if he shows up again."

"How do you test them?" Aster asked.

Adrian didn't answer. He and Zane had pushed aside a couple of rat-chewed mattresses and were unloading the bags they'd brought.

Jaden answered. "One way is to shine a light in their eyes. Usually you can see ring of silver around their pupils. There are also markings on their arms that appear when they turn sixteen. Normally, they look like faded tattoos, like someone did a bad job at removing them. They become more pronounced when they use their powers."

"There are other ways, too." Adrian added, setting the things he was unloading on the bare boards of the floor.

There were ski masks, knives and daggers, a number of nails in various sizes, and a hammer. Axel added a few guns to the pile.

Jaden didn't quite like the way he said that. And he didn't like the last thing Adrian pulled out of his bag. It was a wooden device that looked like a mini stockade. Two hinged blocks of wood that fit snugly around a person's wrists and closed with a lock.

"Witch handcuffs," Adrian said proudly, seeing his look. "Made of white oak. Guaranteed to hold any freak. I brought them from down south."

"Hold them for what? And what are the little nails for? You'd never be able kill them with those."

Adrian smiled fiercely. "Exactly."

Oh. Jaden's heart skipped a beat, and he looked away to get control of his reaction. Now he understood what Adrian had in mind. Torture.

"A quick death's too good for them," Adrian said, still smiling. "They deserve to suffer the way they make _our_ people suffer. Besides, we might get some information. We need to know where they're keeping the girls they take, and what they're doing with them."

"Adrian," Jaden spoke earnestly. "It's practically impossible to make witches talk. They're stubborn. When they're hurt or cornered they just get angry, like animals."

Adrian smirked. "I've made some talk. It just depends on what you do, and how long you make it last. Anyway, there's no harm in trying."

"Did you know about this?" Jaden looked to Jim.

Adrian got defensive. "Jim lets me do things my way. I don't have to tell him every little detail. I was a leader myself, you know."

Still uncomfortable, Jaden looked at the others. He saw that Aster looked just as torn as he did. Like he wanted to say something, but he knew he shouldn't.

Jim looked just as uncomfortable as Jaden, but he didn't say anything.

Alexis and Chazz both had guarded expressions so it was hard to tell what they thought of the situation.

Though, Jaden knew Alexis. While she hated witches as much as he did, the idea of torture had never entered her mind.

Axel and Zane didn't say anything, but from what he knew of them, that was typical. Both were men of few words.

Jaden felt odd, as if he was seeing the worst of himself in a mirror, and made him feel sick and… ashamed. It left him shakened worse than he had that day.

' _Why do I care?'_ he thought, turning away.

It's true the freaks were evil, all of them. The whole race needs to be wiped out. And Adrian's right, why should they get a clean death when they didn't give that to their victims? He and Aster deserve to avenge their parents.

"Unless you _object_ or something," Adrian said heavily, and Jaden could feel his eyes on him. "Unless you're some kind of witch sympathizer."

Jaden shot him the deadliest glare. "Ask me that again."

"Never ask him that question, Adrian." Alexis muttered.

"He got off easy," Chazz said Aster. "When I said that when we first met, he held his sword to my throat."

"It's your show, I'm just along for the ride." Jaden said, ignoring them, and moved over to the window.

"Good." Adrian said, and returned to his work.

But the sick feeling in Jaden's stomach wouldn't go away. He almost hoped that a witch didn't show up tonight.

 **Well, that ends this chapter. It took longer than I thought, but I got it done. Classes are going to be started in three days, so things are going to slow down a bit. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here we are again.**

 **Domenic: Now, we're going to look at the flip side of things.**

 **Michelle: Meaning we're going to see the perspective from a group of witches.**

 **Sakura: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Night World. She only owns the idea and any characters she makes up.**

 **Caden: Start the chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Other Side

Jesse was cold. Who wouldn't be? The icy March air would give the impression that it was still winter.

The breeze ruffled his blue hair, lightly. He blinked his green eyes a few times, the wind was stinging them a bit. He was nowhere near dressed for the weather, wearing a lightweight, sky blue hoodie over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white running shoes.

He stood looking at the bay and thriving city across it. Boston by starlight. It had taken him a long time to come back after… what happened.

He'd lived there once, when his parents were still alive. Though where he had lived was more in the suburbs with the white picket fences and little bird houses.

Boston had changed a bit, but Jesse hadn't. He was still the young man who loved sunny days and the clear blue water of the bay. Who had lived simply, feeling grateful there was enough food on the table, and who had dreamed of doing something with animals someday.

Until, everything changed. He had always thought that their kind was always on the same side, that they were united. He was wrong.

Jesse frowned, his eyes misting over for a moment. Well, that was in the past now. His parents had been dead for years, and if the night they died still haunted his nightmares, no one knew but him.

" _Are you alright, Jesse?"_ Asked a voice in his mind.

Said person turned to see a large pink cat with an amethyst stone in a gold armor piece on her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Amethyst." Jesse nodded, though his eyes said otherwise.

The cat, Amethyst, wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go for now. A short glow later and she was a key that appeared to be made of the same stone as her name. Jesse then attached it to a ring on his belt.

It was a typical key ring with eight keys on it, each looking like they were made from a different crystal. Along with Amethyst's key, one was ruby, another was emerald, one was cobalt, one was topaz, one was amber, one was sapphire, and one was moonstone that seemed to reflect all the colors of the rainbow.

Jesse's a type of witch called a tamer. He can summon creatures, called familiars, of any kind to help him in battle. Jesse's were a group of eight called the Crystal Beasts, they had been in his family for years. The group consisted of Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald Turtle, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Sapphire Pegasus, and their leader, Rainbow Dragon.

"There you are!" called a voice from behind him.

Jesse turned to see a girl about ten years old with long raven-blue hair and brown eyes running up to him. She was dressed for the weather, a black skirt with matching leggings, red buckle boots, and a yellow turtleneck under a maroon colored jacket.

Her name was Blair Flannigan. She's also a witch and a part of the circle he's in.

Circles are groups of witches. They go by names like Midnight, Twilight, etc. Jesse and Blair were part of a Circle called Eclipse.

They were outliers of the magical community, since they welcomed NMP's, non-magical people, into the group, which is a gray area in the rules.

The magic world had put in laws after the Witch Hunts so that they could protect themselves, which included not telling the NMP's about magic nor doing doing any magic in front of them. The reason the area was gray was because the NMP's in the group had learned of the magic world on their own.

Circle Eclipse was also the enforcer group of magic world. If a witch broke the more serious laws, such as killing an NMP or a fellow witch, they come track them down and bring them before the Magic Council for trial and punishment. That punishment often being a death sentence.

Anyway, back to Blair. She's not much of a fighter, but her magic is healing and support based. Her magic revolves around aura, illusions, and healing. She was brought into the group after losing her mom to a dark circle.

Another quick explanation, dark circles operate outside the law of the Magic Council. They do rituals that conjure natural disasters, plagues, famines, or they use their magic to kill. Hurricane Katrina was actually called up by a dark circle, this being known only to the magic community.

"We were looking for you!" Blair huffed. "Come on, we have a job to do!"

Jesse put on a serious face and nodded. "Right!"

They walked for a while, until they reached the docks. It was deserted, given the weather. He's sure even the homeless had moved on.

Their group was already there. The first was a short kid with sky blue hair and glasses. He was short, but he was actually fifteen. His name was Syrus and his magic was called metal morph, which lets him transform himself into metal. Even though he was wearing a yellow turtleneck, a dark blue parka with matching boots, and gloves, he was still shivering. Then again, where Syrus came from, it was warm almost all year-round. Syrus had been abandoned by his family after his powers came out.

The guy next to him was the second tallest of the group and was the fourth oldest of the group, being eighteen. He has long brown hair, matching brown eyes, and an infectious smile. His name was Atticus and he was a Sky God Slayer, meaning his wind was black and air attacks couldn't hurt him. He's also the group's pretty boy heart throb, meaning he was probably the only person who could take a simple windbreaker, scarf, and jeans and look like a model. He wasn't even bothered by the cold air. Atticus ran away from home when he learned of his powers.

Blair walked over to another boy about Syrus's height. He has short, well brushed brown hair and was just as bundled up as Syrus, and also still shivering. His name was Marcel and he had a type of magic called Take-Over. It's when a witch can take on the attributes of a type of creature. Marcel's particular brand is called Devil Soul, meaning his power revolved around demons. Marcel had also ran away from home.

The next one was a young man about two inches shorter than Atticus and sixteen. He had brushed back black hair and stormy gray eyes. He was dressed like a CEO in winter. His name was Bastion and he had two types of magic. The first was archive magic, which is basically like having the ultimate super computer at your fingertips. The second was copy magic, meaning he could turn into perfect look alikes of other people. When he transforms into others he can access their memories and powers if any, but the magic will be a weaker version. Like if he turned into Atticus, he would have a weaker version of his magic. Bastion comes from a long line of witches, one of the last remaining pure-line families.

The last member of the group who was present was a muscled, African teen with long black dreadlocks under a dinosaur bandana. He was the most thinly dressed, in just a vest over a t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots, and he didn't even feel the cold. His name was Hassleberry, the group's military brat, and he also had Take-Over magic, his being called Beast Soul. This kind had creatures like chimeras and hellhounds. Hassleberry's parents were killed in a landslide.

"Hey, guys," Jesse greeted them. "What do you think of my hometown?"

"I-it's c-c-cold!" Syrus shivered.

"C-c-covenu!" Marcel agreed, his voice revealing his French origins.

"Doesn't feel bad to me." Atticus said, oblivious to the cold.

"That's because you don't feel it." Blair reminded him.

"Still, Jesse, from your southern accent, I never would have guessed you were from Boston." Bastion pointed out, his voice revealing a British accent.

"Well, living down in Georgia with relatives for eleven years will do that to you." The tamer reminded him.

"Anyway, where's the boss?" Hassleberry spoke up.

"Right here." Came a calm voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a tall man, taller than Atticus, emerging from the shadows. He had short brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was also dressed like a CEO in winter, but that was because he technically was a CEO. His name was Seto Kaiba, leader of Circle Eclipse, and CEO of Kaiba Corp., a worldwide toy company. He has Dragon Magic, which allows him to take on the abilities and form of a dragon.

"What's going on, sir?" Blair asked.

"Do you recall the witch we've been chasing for some time?" When group nodded, he turned to Blair. "Blair, use your aura sense. What do you see?"

Blair closed her eyes. Behind her eyes, the world changed. She could see the world in vibrant colors, representing the essence of all that was around her.

She noticed something off though. There was splotches of aura leading off the edge of the harbor.

This meant only one thing. "Something was dragged into the bay."

Kaiba nodded. "Where's it coming from?"

She pointed to the store warehouses, and then Kaiba looked to Marcel. "Go look."

Marcel nodded. He closed his eyes and magic circles formed around him as well as a purple glow. Slowly, the light passed over his forearms and hand, turning them to armored scales with claws. His outfit changed into one consisting of black, leather pants, black boots with yellow flames on the toes, and a vest shirt left partially open. A crack like mark formed over his right eye, which went from timid to _intimidating_ , with pointed ears and sharper teeth, and even spikier hair.

He walked over to where Blair pointed and found the witch's hideout. He sniffed the air, before turning back to the others. "This is his most recent lair. And he wasn't alone, there's another scent here. It's still fresh, so it couldn't have been more than an hour ago."

Kaiba then turned to Bastion. "Do a scan."

Bastion took out a box-like object and set it on the ground. He then closed his eyes and channeled his magic through it. A small light from it and then a magic ring came out from it and spread until it encircled the part of the dock they were standing on, reaching the entrance to the hideout and then the edge of the pier.

Part of his archive magic worked like a universal security system, he could find out what had happened anywhere at anytime.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back an hour. See, what we have."

For a moment, the group didn't see anything. Then, they noticed a person all in black with something black wrapped around their head. They enter the hideout and roughly five minutes later, the figure drags the body of their target out and heaves it into the bay.

Something caught Hassleberry's eye. "Hold up, soldiers!"

Bastion stopped the image and Hassleberry bent down to get a closer look at the victim. When saw the marking on the vic, he went wide eyed.

"It's the Rogue!"

This got everyone's attention.

"Are you sure?" Blair asked, coming over to where he was to look herself.

"He's got the mark."

"Looks like he beat us to punch… again." Atticus added.

"This is like what, the third time?" Marcel asked, before changing back.

Kaiba looked at the scene with unreadable eyes. "Since the target is dead, we best talk about the other reason we're here."

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"The counsel's gotten wind of some young girls going missing from the area. They wouldn't tell me any other details, but they were definitely shaken."

"The _counsel_ was scared? This must be serious." Jesse stated.

"They've had some sightings of the missing girls near some old warehouses," Kaiba continued. "Jesse, do know the area?"

"Probably the old housing area."

"Lead the way."

"We're not waiting for Sartorius?" Atticus asked.

"No," Kaiba shook his head. "I told the siblings to stay at the base tonight."

"Alright, let's go!" Hassleberry urged.

As they left, Marcel walked over to their leader. "Um, sir?"

"What is it, Marcel?"

"Um, well, I only got a small sense from the scene we saw, but I think I sensed a kind of power in the Rogue." Marcel explained, looking down at his hands.

"So, he might be a lost witch?" A lost witch was a witch who didn't know of their ancestry. They were often called psychics.

Marcel nodded in confirmation. "Also, he seemed close to the breaking point."

The breaking point was when a witch's magic comes to full fruition and their magic reservoirs become full grown. This causes the witch to go into feverish state and exude tons of magic energy for about a week. This usually starts the night of their sixteenth birthday. Jesse had gone through his about a month ago.

Kaiba stared at him. "When?"

"Soon."

Kaiba sighed, making a cloud appear from his breath. "Okay, third objective. We need to find the Rogue."

Marcel nodded, before they went to rejoin the others. They knew that if they couldn't find the Rogue before he broke, he would be a sitting duck for any enemies looking for him.

 _Eclipse Base_

A young man was sitting at a small table, reading tarot cards. He has long raven hair and purple eyes.

This is Sartorius. He's a fortuneteller and has strong time magic. He can see future events, control time, and perform jumps.

As he looked through his cards, he felt a jolt go through his body followed by intense pain. He struggled to get up, only to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

The thud didn't go unheard. A few moments later, a young woman came rushing in.

She had hair the same color as Sartorius, only much longer, nearly reaching the floor. She also had the same eye color and was dressed like a shinto priestess.

Her name was Sarina and she was Sartorius's younger sister. She was an exorcist.

When she saw her brother trembling on the floor, she immediately rushed to his side. "Big Brother, are you okay?"

Sartorius continued to shake as his sister tried to help him sit up. The moment he was upright, his eyes snapped open and began to glow. His sister almost jumped back, would have, too, if she didn't know what was going on. This happened whenever Sartorius had a vision.

Though he was staring at the floor, that's not what he was seeing. In his eyes, he was witnessing an apocalypse. Cities were crumbling, the skies were dark, and there was almost no sign of life.

As he was watching this, he heard a voice speaking, and subconsciously repeated the words aloud without knowing it.

 _From the bond of maiden and dragon_

 _A warrior is born_

 _The angels give their blessing_

 _The tamer finds his partner_

 _Only together can they win_

 _And through fire they will heal_

Then, just as quickly as it had began, it was over. His eyes stopped glowing and he slumped forward, unconscious. He would have fallen on his face again if his sister hadn't been holding him up.

Sarina managed to half carry, half drag her brother over to the bed in the room and lay him down.

She was worried, and she had right to be. Sartorius had had visions like this before, and they had all come true.

 **Finally, it is done!**

 **Nathaniel: And all it took was five hours.**

 **Yeah, I had some creativity block and overload. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned. Also, it's a little late, but Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
